<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hades Pleads by ThatBritishBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637867">Hades Pleads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishBoy/pseuds/ThatBritishBoy'>ThatBritishBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Gods, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Kidnapping, Kidnapping but it's consenting?, M/M, Protective Arthur, Slow Burn, controlling parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishBoy/pseuds/ThatBritishBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A rewrite of my 2017 Persephone Hades AU fic)</p><p>Once long ago, sat a mountain only reachable by those deemed worthy. Gods among men. Legend says only those who could surpass her many trials or the gods themselves could rest foot upon her ground. Only those who could navigate treacherous seas, cross withered deserts, battle the mightiest monsters, and climb her rocky peak would be able to bear witness to what lay above the clouds. Mount Olympus. Home of the gods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Female England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sons and Daughters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter is titled after a southern gothic song. Some of the songs will be linked in chapter notes. </p><p>Hades Pleads: <br/>https://open.spotify.com/track/2Yf3wwS48rkAoBRXNJ34kz?si=UY6_9PGOQ2WRCoGe_YEM6w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once long ago, sat a mountain only reachable by those deemed worthy. Gods among men. Legend says only those who could surpass her many trials or the gods themselves could rest foot upon her ground. Only those who could navigate treacherous seas, cross withered deserts, battle the mightiest monsters, and climb her rocky peak would be able to bear witness to what lay above the clouds. Mount Olympus. Home of the gods. </p><p>As only the worthy were able to approach Olympus few humans had laid eyes on the castle that rested above them. The palace above those golden clouds reflected the temples humans had built in honour of the gods. Heavenly golden gates were kept guarded by the Horai, the fates. Pillars of marble sparkled in the golden rays of the sun. Depictions of the many gifts the gods had given their people illuminated the palace in rays of gold. The great hall of the largest palace housed the many thrones of the gods. </p><p>The gods themselves decorated the throne room. They were dressed in fine linens, many glittering with jewels. Golden crowns laid amongst many of their heads. Many of the thrones were filled, but some gods chose to live among their people on Earth, or come and go as they please. </p><p>Among them rested in his large throne, the ruler of the gods himself, Francis. Known by humans as his godly name Zeus. He rested among his large throne, bolts of lightning resting nearby, always within arms reach. A depiction of power and held highly among them all, along with his two brothers. </p><p>Francis was the eldest of them all and the eldest of the three brothers. When they had all been much younger, when the world had first begun to be what it was today, they had each been given three parts to rule. These three parts were separated and ruled individually. Francis took to ruling the sky and earth below Olympus. The youngest brother had been given power of the sea and all that was below it. While the people called him Poseidon, among the gods he preferred the name Logan. </p><p>Which left the middle brother to choose last. Ivan, or his godly name, Hades, was given the Underworld to rule. But being given the Underworld came with its fair share of problems. No one spoke to Ivan. He kept to himself deep below in his own palace. While his brothers were able to relax and live in luxury, Ivan was away working. The Underworld could not be left unattended. Not even to party amongst the nymphs. While Francis and Logan were able to lounge around with beautiful women and luxurious food, Ivan had to continue ruling over his people. And what for? The people feared him. Humans on Earth loved Zeus and Poseidon but no one dared even breathe Hades name. </p><p>Jealousy had begun to brew deep within Ivan’s chest. Arguments happened with ease. So he separated himself more from all of them. He found himself alone among his people. The darkness of it all damning him more. It didn’t end until one fateful day, after a raging fight between brothers, Ivan was promised a wife of his choosing. Francis had at the time thought nothing of it, not believing Ivan would even find a wife he would enjoy being with. He was so isolated from them all, who would he even meet? So no harm came to promising him a wife… or so they had thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waiting for the Taker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden light lit up the marble floors of the throne room as Feliciano had only left but a few hours ago to fetch the sun. It was a usual morning amongst the gods. All of them relaxing, chatting, or out adventuring. Amongst them, in the largest throne, laid Francis. Feet kicked over the side as he leaned in to flirt with the lovely nymph draped against his throne. She batted her lashes as he whispered to her. Golden hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His own blue eyes lowered as he gently traced the palm of her tan hand. </p><p>His flirty behaviour was quickly interrupted as his wife cleared her throat. “Francis.” She warned from the doorway closest to their shared bedroom. Francis ripped himself away from the nymph quickly at his wife’s warning tone. He scrambled slightly before flashing her a brilliant smile and chuckling nervously. “Alice my darling.” He called out to her as she took her throne beside him. Piercing hazel green eyes warned him to behave. </p><p>“Could you please, just once, not flirt with someone the second I leave the room?”</p><p>He ducked his head in shame at her harsh words. He hadn’t meant to offend her, only had gotten caught up in the moment. But Alice’s temper was unmatched by any other, and he knew best not to argue his intentions. He waved the nymph away to appease his wife. “Yes my dearest love.” He leaned in the direction she rested now, trying to warm her up with a smile. All he received in return was a cold shoulder, so with a roll of his eyes he attempted to find something new to entertain him. </p><p>The sun had risen above the palace when a loud clatter interrupted their peaceful day. A ractious noise of horses and someone yelling before silence. Francis raised an eyebrow before turning to Alice who only rolled her eyes. It wasn’t uncommon for one of the gods to cause a commotion. Just as Francis began to relax the marble doors to the room opened and in stepped his own son. Golden locks dishevelled as he rushed forward to his father’s throne. “Matthew, what is it my dear boy?” Francis sat up quickly. Rarely did Matthew look this anxious to deliver a message, it was his job after all. He took a deep breath as he stopped before Francis.</p><p>Francis’s brow was furrowed in concern. As Matthew gathered himself he jumped slightly before bowing. His father quickly waved him off, tone gentle as he spoke to his sweet son. “Matthew please, what is all this ruckus about?” </p><p>“He’s coming. Papa…” He took a deep breath to steel himself. “Ivan is coming.”</p><p>“Ivan?” Alice sat up straight in surprise. Francis choked on his own breath falling back to lean against the marble thrown behind him. “Ivan? Here?” The other gods among them had all paused from their gossiping all watching intently. Matthew shifted slightly noticing everyone’s eyes were on him. “Oh! Yes! Sorry… yes he’s coming. Here. To speak with you.” </p><p>Francis had yet to truly gather himself. Why was his brother coming to Olympus? Ivan rarely left the Underworld. He was not a people person and was notorious for loathing interactions with the other gods. Francis had an inkling suspicion that was due to jealousy, but he was far too afraid to mention it to the man in question. So his brother was returning and wanted to speak directly to him… so be it. He was still his brother!</p><p>He slowly shook his head before sitting up once more. Giving both Matthew and Alice a wide smile he spoke up, “Then we shall prepare for him! He rarely makes his way from his dreary home, it will be a lovely visit I’m sure.” </p><p>Alice had rolled her own eyes at Francis’ words. Her husband wondered why Ivan didn’t like to visit, but it was rather clear to her. He often was too harsh on Ivan, too fearful. She knew Ivan was a gentle soul. He was only demanding when it came to his kingdom, and she couldn’t fault him for that. She often found herself wishing Francis would rule the same way his brother did. </p><p>“He’s my brother, whatever he shall need I’m happy to hear him out. Do let him know Matthew.” Francis’s words had broken Alice from her wondering and she turned to Matthew and smiled softly.</p><p>His son’s shoulders sunk as he realised he’d have to return to the Underworld to pass on the message. He rushed off to deliver the message as Francis moved to make preparations for his brother’s arrival. Alice followed after her husband, always there to support him. </p><p>They did anything to brighten the palace more before his grim brother arrived. No one could reveal to the God of the Underworld that awaiting his arrival was nerve wracking. His brother did visit, it wasn’t often, but he would update the others on the Underworld and such. It was more than likely only a meeting to discuss their duties, yes of course. They couldn’t just panic, it probably wasn’t even that big of an issue. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hades Pleads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They could feel Ivan’s presence before they could hear it. The air shifted around them all. Some of the gods had fled home or to Earth before his arrival. Others gathered to see what was bound to happen. The skies had darkened on their own, but the palace still glittered. Loud clattering of heavy black horses gave Francis the warning he needed. The gates barely had time to open as the god of the Underworld rode his chariot into Olympus. Francis would remain in the throne room though, not daring to go out and welcome his brother, with the main doors open he could see his brother in the courtyard. </p><p>Ivan had stopped to soothe his horses with a hushed voice. Rarely were they able to leave the Underworld, just like Ivan. Their wild temperament was a testament to how oppressive the Underworld was. He apologised to the fates with a gentle wave before turning to the Palace of Olympus. He took a deep breath through his nose not to reveal his emotions to the gods as he approached them. Ivan did not let others see how he felt. Unless it was anger. But anger was easy to show. </p><p>Francis stood from his throne as Ivan approached the top of the steps and entered the main hall. Despite his clear hesitation he still walked with an air of grace and confidence that only a god could possess, especially when faced with a god like Ivan. "Brother!" He held out his arms to Ivan. The latter approached gracefully in his own way. Towering over his own brother he did not return the hug instead only offering him his hand. </p><p>“Francis.” His voice was icy but surprisingly peaceful. A gentle smile tugged at the corner of Ivan’s lip. It was soft and easy to miss, but Francis had caught it. It took his own self control not to gasp at seeing Ivan smile. His own smile had faltered from being diplomatic to genuine for just a second. Francis stepped back offering entry into the throne room with a wave of his hand. </p><p>Ivan stepped past his brother, feet almost silent against the marble. He was unlike any other god, as silent as the God of the Death but as powerful and commanding as Francis. He looked to many of the gods that had remained to see him arrive, though few returned his gaze. Ivan stood out in the room full of gods, platinum hair was striking against the dark black and deep pomegranate robes he wore. Silver decorated his head instead of gold like those around him. His robes furled around his feet, not revealing an inch of that alabaster skin as he stepped forward. </p><p>His lavender gaze levelled on Francis as he saw his brother approach his throne once more. “Francis.” He spoke up, freezing the other in his steps. “I wish to talk with you alone. In private.” His tone left no room for argument. </p><p>Francis’ eyes darted to his wife, who ignored his silent plea for help, before smiling shakily in Ivan’s direction. “Already? You only just arrived, don't you wish to catch up with everyone?” He hoped his cheerful facade worked on his brother, though deep down Francis knew it didn’t. </p><p>"Would you care to sit and drink wine? Or perhaps a lovely snack, the nymphs prepared for your arrival. We do have all day." He waved his hand in the direction of the marble and silver throne that technically belonged to Ivan. A fine layer of dust rested in his absence, and Francis cursed one of the nymphs for having not brushed it off. As if reading his mind, a young nymph ran over, quickly polishing the abandoned throne. His smile faltered and he laughed nervously.</p><p>Ivan watched with an emotionless expression before chuckling. His laugh a deep baritone, and mocking as he tilted his head back slightly, bringing a hand to his chest.  He found his brother’s nervousness hysterical. The mighty Zeus frantic. All because Ivan had emerged from below once more. He smiled mockingly at Francis, a warning. That being said, not even Francis’ dodgy actions could dampen Ivan’s current mood. </p><p>“No brother, I must speak with you immediately. After all, I must return to my own kingdom. I am sure you understand.” He was stern even as he gently patted Francis on the shoulder, “So, please, let us talk in private, now.” Ivan had very little time to waste, especially here among the other careless gods. He had a job to return to. </p><p>Though Francis’ head was held high, he looked to his brother with uncertainty. His golden locks had slipped loose from their hair tie. Despite his slightly frazzled look and expression, he still managed to hold some form of dignity and poise. “Of course brother.” He was calm and gave Ivan a gentle smile, as if he wasn’t at all bewildered by the entire situation. </p><p>Francis silently led Ivan to the pantheon of Zeus. The bright hallway opened up to an outdoor walkway connecting both temples. This was where Francis and Alice resided. The other gods lived in their own divine pantheons. Their footsteps echoed on marble floors. They approached the doors to Francis’ private study. </p><p>As the large doors shut behind them the tension became far heavier. Neither brother got along, and while they managed to remain polite among the others, in private they were known to go for the throat. They never seemed to get along, no matter what effort either had put forth. Francis motioned for Ivan to sit on a feather stuffed chaise. </p><p>Much like the rest of the temple, Francis’ office was decorated in marble pillars, ornate shelves of scrolls, and gold filigree. His large desk sat in the centre of the room, glowing light filtering down from the ornate glass overhead. It was fitting for the god before Ivan. </p><p>Francis gracefully sat behind his desk looking to Ivan. The larger man took his time finding his seat. Large pale hands lingered on golden items that littered the room. He carefully unrolled a scroll from the shelves. “Brother.” Ivan slowly set the scroll down, turning to his attention Francis. </p><p>“Yes.” He directed his attention back to his older brother. With no warning, Ivan began. “When we became the gods of our individual kingdoms there was tension between us. I’m sure you can recall.” He moved in a graceful silence, fingers lingering on a scroll before dropping it to his side. “To settle our tensions you promised me something.” His voice was icy, dripping with a tone that dared Francis to argue with him.</p><p>Ivan found great pleasure in watching Francis’ throat bob as he swallowed nervously. “Ah, yes I did.” His older brother spoke up as he looked up quickly to Ivan. His lips twisting into a bemused smile. “Is there something wrong with my promise to you dear Brother?” </p><p>Francis had promised Ivan something that he doubted the younger would ever be able to find. Perhaps Ivan had come to complain and ask for a different promise. Perhaps Francis would be able to get his younger brother to beg for something better. Ivan was always jealous of his position of power. He never outright said it, but perhaps things would change? Was he unhappy? Wanted more power? Francis was ecstatic at the thought of Ivan begging. </p><p>Ivan was suddenly standing before Francis’ desk. He leaned over slightly hand gripping the light wood as he towered over his older brother. “No… There is no issue.” Ivan’s tone had shifted to something… uplifting. It unsettled Francis far more than Ivan’s usual intimidation. And then Ivan smiled and surely Francis thought he may be murdered. </p><p>“I have found someone I would like to marry.” The words hadn’t quite registered in Francis’ ears. He sat back, stunned by what he’d heard. </p><p>Marry? Ivan wanted to marry someone? He’d managed to find a bride? Francis had thought that to be impossible. Ivan wasn’t known to go out and meet others. He wasn’t known to speak to anyone who didn’t reside with him. So how had he found a bride? Unless… </p><p>Francis quickly cleared his throat and flashed his brother a brilliant smile. “This is wonderful!” He stood, grasping Ivan’s hand and pulling him over his desk slightly to hug him. Both brother’s were awkward, and the older quickly pulled away. Francis pulled away quickly, shocked by how cold his brother was, and admittedly a bit worried about the stunned expression on Ivan’s face. He’d forgotten his younger brother preferred his personal space. Touching wasn’t something Ivan tended to find pleasure in. A real shame. </p><p>“I’m happy for you dearest brother. This will be quite a celebration I can only imagine.” It was overwhelming for both of them, but at least with a partner Ivan may be more relaxed. </p><p>“I need your permission to marry them.” He brushed off his dark linens as if to regain his personal space. His cheeks were a rosy pink, and he quickly fixed his scarf to hide his face a bit. </p><p>Francis knew Ivan was relying on him. Ivan rarely opened up. Especially to Francis. He didn't dare tease the poor god. That... and the slight fear he held for his brother persuaded his intentions. </p><p>He made eye contact with Ivan, voice steady and even reassuring. “Of course you have my permission. This is wonderful news. I know all of us will be celebrating for you.” </p><p>Ivan wasn’t sure how to return the comment except an awkward smile and a hushed thanks. </p><p>But Ivan, remember, your love must accept your offer in return. You cannot force them to marry you." He held his brother's hands firmly in his grasp. Ivan quickly removed his hand from Francis glaring at his palm as if his brother’s touch had burned him. His eyes moved from his skin to his brother. </p><p>“Of course. I would do nothing to harm them.” Francis did not doubt that Ivan would respect his orders. After all his brother was secretly a very caring god, and when he promised something, nothing could change it. </p><p>With Francis' blessing, Ivan was on his way back to the kingdom he called home. He didn't dare wait around Olympus. He knew Francis would not keep his mouth shut for long.  Ivan did not wish to be around when the other's found out. For now Ivan was more focused on finding a way to woo his beloved. That in itself would take time and care. Time Ivan felt like he didn’t have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Canary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://open.spotify.com/track/6z2WfgI5lYcq1su1WyOxQ9</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft lulling melody floated through the forest. Lush trees making a canopy that only a few strands of golden sunlight could filter through. The grass of the forest floor grew thick with each gentle step that was taken. As one quietly approached they could listen closely to the sad song. </p><p>Alfred stepped out on to a sunlit path in the forest. He swayed gracefully, draped in warm green linens. He looked at home among the trees, reaching out to flowers held amongst their branches. The song had come from his lips, a gentle tune that called for longing, freedom. </p><p>His golden hair sparkling along with brilliant blue eyes. As his fingers gracefully traced the bud of a flower it bloomed right before him and he smiled. Oh how he enjoyed making the forest come to life. His shoulders slumped though as he realised he was wondering too far. His mother would be worried. But there was so much to see, and he was a god…</p><p>He had a job as a god though, one his mother did not let him take a break from. Alfred enjoyed gifting the humans flowers and healthy crops. But his overbearing mother never gave him a break. What he wouldn’t give to run off into the golden fields of wheat or nap amongst the flowering trees of the forest. What he wouldn’t give to see the world. </p><p>His mother wouldn’t let him speak to anyone. He warned him of the lurking gods, those who would attempt to ruin Alfred. To be frank, Alfred didn’t believe any of it. He knew his mother had a bad past with Zeus. </p><p>He hadn’t stopped singing, knowing what would happen if he did. As he turned the corner though he came face to face with a large man. Alfred froze, song tapering off as he stared at the other man. </p><p>Ivan hadn’t meant for Alfred to see him, he had expected the god would stay on his sunlit path. The god of the Underworld slowly cleared his throat and smiled shyly. He lifted his hands out to Alfred, palms facing upwards. “My apologies.” He spoke softly, “I hadn’t meant to sneak up on you…” </p><p>Alfred’s gaze was unwavering, taking in the man before him. He noticed his dark robes and pale features. The other gave off an aura no human was capable of. “You’re a god.” He whispered in awe. He’d only met his mother, and few others his mother had permitted he be allowed to meet. He rushed forward to the other, feet decorating the forest floor with flowers in each step. </p><p>Ivan found himself staring breathlessly as Alfred approached him. “Yes. As are you.” He chuckled softly. Alfred was stunning. He lit up everything like the sun above. Golden hair fell in his blue eyes as he came to Ivan’s chest. </p><p>“You’re very tall…” He questioned cautiously. “My mother says to avoid big gods like you.”</p><p>“I am no threat.”</p><p>“How do I know that?”</p><p>Ivan hummed and raised a brow in Alfred’s direction. He found himself chuckling softly. “I do not know.” He himself took a step back giving himself space. “I suppose I can only prove that to you if you talk with me.”</p><p>Alfred’s eyes darted around quickly. “I’m sorry, I don’t have much time… if I stop singing... “</p><p>“Alfred!” His mother’s commanding voice called from the forest edge.</p><p>Alfred’s shoulders sunk as he realised it was too late. He looked to Ivan one last time with a frown. “I’m sorry, I must go.” He turned on his heels running off. “I’m here mother!” He called out.</p><p>Ivan watched him run off, eyes fixated on his blonde head as he ran back. His heart pounded in his chest. Alfred hadn’t run from him. He hadn’t feared him. In fact he approached him. He took a deep breath, attempting to steady himself, and steady his thoughts. </p><p>*</p><p>This was only the beginning. Ivan would wait deep below the earth until Alfred was able to escape from his daily chores. He’d wait for him and once they were both deep enough in the woods he’d approach. They’d only have a few moments to talk before Arthur would call out for Alfred. Sometimes they wouldn’t speak at all, sitting amongst the trees or the tall grasses together as Alfred continued his sad tune. As long as Alfred sang nothing would interrupt them. </p><p>“God of ore?” He’d asked Ivan one time and the older nodded. “You must live on Olympus! Do tell me about it.”</p><p>Ivan had noticed when Alfred was excited the other seemed to forget about personal space. Oftentimes in his excited interrogations Alfred would sit on his knees before Ivan and lean in. Or even rest his head on Ivan’s lap. It sent sparks of joy through the older god.</p><p>He’d entertain Alfred with stories of living below the Earth. “Someday you will see.” Ivan promised him. The young blond rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders. </p><p>“Mother wouldn’t dare.” He spoke softly. “He never lets me away from him. Even moments like these only last for so long.” Alfred was miserable. He wanted to spread and grow. He wanted to see the world and cherish its many gifts. He wanted to stand among the other gods on Olympus. But Arthur wouldn’t let him. Alfred was protected. Kept away from everyone. Which was why he didn’t dare tell Arthur about his friend in the woods. </p><p>*</p><p>“It’s not fair.” Alfred spoke up one day between his soft songs. Ivan was surprised. Normally when Alfred continued to sing it was to give them more time together.</p><p>“I would sing but I don’t think that would help.” Ivan teased softly and Alfred gently pushed against him. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He remarked before falling back into Ivan’s lap once more. “No it isn’t fair that I’m stuck here. Mother gets to speak to other gods and see things. Whereas I get hidden away from the world. Only the humans know of me.” </p><p>“I know of you.” Ivan gently tucked Alfred’s hair from his face.</p><p>“Yes but we can only meet in secret. It’s miserable. My whole life is a secret.” He turned to Ivan quickly. He leaned in close clutching the black linen robes that draped Ivan’s body. “Take me away from here. Please! Take me away from here and I’ll give you anything I beg you.” </p><p>Ivan gently hushed him. “You're speaking out of emotions, my sun.” He gently rubbed Alfred’s back before uncurling Alfred’s fingers from his robes. “I cannot simply take you away.” He slowly stood. “Go back to Arthur.” He commanded. </p><p>Alfred looked heartbroken as the older stood and moved away from him. “Go.” Ivan’s own anxieties had sparked at Alfred’s words. This was what Ivan wanted, yet it scared him. When Alfred knew who he was he would no longer trust Ivan. And when Ivan took Alfred to the Underworld… would Alfred ever really be free? Was Ivan just trapping him like Arthur had? </p><p>“Please don’t make me…” His voice soft and Ivan’s own heart ached. What he wouldn’t give to just steal Alfred away now. But Alfred wouldn’t trust him once they arrived in the Underworld. He wouldn’t be happy, he’d only be trapped once more. Alfred reached out for him and Ivan turned away disappearing. </p><p>Alfred sat quietly on the forest floor, tears welling up in his eyes. When would he ever taste freedom? Why did everyone hide him away? His thoughts were interrupted by his mother who rushed to his side upon seeing him on the ground. He smiled at him trying to reassure his mother nothing bad had happened. </p><p>*</p><p>Ivan leaned back against his cold throne. Everything here was cold. When he was with Alfred everything was warm. When he was with Alfred everything felt a little less lonely. </p><p>Despite the cold chill of the Underworld, Ivan’s cheeks were a warm red. Alfred had asked him to steal him away. And while that had been Ivan’s original plan, things had changed. Now he found himself lounging on the forest floor with him and sharing soft whispers. This had become harder. How would he propose without breaking Alfred’s trust…</p><p>Well he had asked Ivan to steal him away. </p><p>He was disrupted from his thoughts to the cool string of… drool on his foot. “Cerberus.” He spoke softly earning a groan of a response from the large three headed dog currently resting his head on Ivan’s foot. “On my foot, really?” He asked, shifting his foot from under one large head. “As if you have something to be so upset about.” He teased, scratching behind the scraggly ear on one head. Cerberus was something akin to a mutt, but Ivan loved him nonetheless. “I have to find a way to bring Alfred here, don’t you understand how hard that is?” He questioned only to be gifted a drool soaked round stone. </p><p>“Truly an expert in the field of romance.” He chastised before tossing the stone down the temple steps. Four legs scrambled on dark grey marble as Cerberus chased after it. He let out a soft chuckle before resting his head on his knuckles. </p><p>He had to figure out a way to propose to Alfred without Arthur knowing. If there was a physical object to show their promise to one another, Francis couldn’t take back his word. “How does one make a gift fit for the sun?” He asked himself. </p><p>Ivan had been surrounded by darkness for so long. There was no sunlight in the Underworld. Even the gardens of his temple were covered in dark flowers. Nothing here was bright enough for Alfred. Ivan thought quietly to himself, planning something. After all his love would have to willingly accept it.<br/>Cerberus came bounding back into the castle, ripping Ivan from his internal delima. The large dog leapt into his lap. “Cerberus, where are your manners?” He chastised, though the mutt didn’t seem to know any better, or care for that matter. </p><p>The stone was placed back in Ivan’s palm. “Let’s go outside then… perhaps I can find some inspiration there.” He sighed following the excitable dog out into the large gardens around his home. He threw the stone as he wandered. “He’s like the sun Cerberus. You’ll love him. He is radiant, truly stunning. He has these stunning blue eyes, as if made of the sky, and lips and cheeks that must have been kissed by roses. Oh hair made of spun wheat. He’s as warm as a sunny day. Like that warm feeling when you lay out in the sun all evening.” </p><p>Ivan paused only to see his dog busy rolling around in the mud. to pieces. “I’ll throw you in the river one of these days.” He rolled his eyes before stopping before his most beautiful plants. His pomegranates.</p><p>He picked a ripe fruit, easily splitting it open and eating a few of the sweet seeds. Nothing seemed to taste as sweet as it did on the earth his brother ruled. It was unfair how gloomy the underworld was. His love was the only sunshine he could look forward to. Sunshine…</p><p>“Feliciano would never let me take a piece of the sun…” He sulked as his idea was quickly squashed. “Well… I could… but that’s not the sun…” He paused before looking back to the flowers in his garden. “It’s not the sun, but it is something close enough!” Ivan turned on his heels, leaving Cerberus to his dirt bath. </p><p>*</p><p>Gold was treasured by the humans’ of Earth, and even some gods seemed to adore it as they decorated themselves in it. After all, it was precious metal. Because he was in fact the god of ore, he was able to just make gold from nothing but the ground. He moulded the block with ease, forming a stem, a leaf, and finally a large flower. A sunflower. “A ray of sun, for my sun.” He smiled softly at it. It looked fragile, as if it was a real flower, but it was far from breakable. Not even a god could destroy it, not with the amount of love and adoration it was forged with. Not even the masked god Sadik could destroy it in his volcano. Ivan was proud, he was practically beaming.</p><p>He quickly stored away his wedding gift in a special box to protect it in his travels. Ivan would have to work quickly. He would have to find the most beautiful clearing to place his gift in, and then protect it so no one else would steal it. Only Alfred could come across it. Thankfully he knew just the field to place his special gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bottom of the River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred was accompanying Arthur with a nearby fruit harvest for the day. As his mother handled the talking with the local farmers he sat among the flowers. “Mother!” Alfred called from the circle of flowers he sat in. He was trying to make the perfect flower crown. A gift for Arthur, if the other would listen to him. </p><p>The sun shined down on him as he laid back in the field. He enjoyed relaxing when he was allowed. Part of him ached to go search the woods for his friend. But he had not shown himself since their last conversation. Not to mention Arthur wasn’t letting Alfred out of his sight for long. It was overbearing. Even in an open field Alfred felt claustrophobic. </p><p>Mother! Come here!” He held up the perfect daisy chain in his hands. "I finished a crown for you!” He sat up, pleading for any ounce of attention. </p><p>“Alfred, I’m not your mother.” Arthur had long since given up arguing with Alfred, but the boy did insist on calling him his mother. He kneeled next to his pouting son and gently brushed the hair from his face. The humans around them glanced over curiously. <br/>“Come now boy, no need for that.” </p><p>Alfred remained silent as Arthur let him place the flowers on his head. He gave him a gentle thank you and a kiss to his son’s head. </p><p>His son truly was special. Alfred was the light of his world, and the reason he wished to work as hard as he did. He had to be a good impression on his son, especially since Francis wasn’t. Alfred would never have to face that though, not as long as he had a say in it. No man would hurt his darling boy. <br/>Arthur turned back to him to ask for aid in harvesting the fruit, only to find the circle Alfred sat in empty. His son was already bounding off towards the forest he played in. The song he sang calling out to him and soothing his worries. He’d go easy on Alfred today, he’d seemed so lost lately. It had the older god worried. </p><p>Alfred was following his golden sunlit path through the woods. Longing song calling out for his friend of the woods. Nothing came in return. Alfred’s shoulders were low as he entered the field he and his friend had napped in that one time. They’d laughed afterwards having almost been caught by his mother. </p><p>Fingers danced over the wild flowers that grew among the field. Gently he plucked them up. His mind wandered to his friend. He’d had yet to make him a flower crown. Perhaps he would be able to give him one. Perhaps… lavenders to compliment those eyes he dreamed of. His mind had been plagued with images of the man he’d become so close to in the woods. The man that left him when he needed him most. </p><p>Just as Alfred was about to sit amongst the flowers and cry, his eyes caught something. A massive sunflower made of gold. He knew only one person who would leave him a gift like this. So he hadn’t forgotten him! Alfred ran forward kneeling before the fake flower. Each petal was carved with such detail it looked real. Even to Alfred’s trained eye there were no flaws. His friend had taken a great deal of time to make him something like this. </p><p>Tears welled in Alfred’s eyes at the thought. His friend hadn’t forgotten him and had taken such time to make him a gift as beautiful as this. </p><p>*</p><p>There was something in the air that made Arthur pause. A god of far greater power was amongst them. And Alfred was somewhere in the woods… and had gone silent. </p><p>“Alfred!” He called at the edge of the forest, but there was no response. He could hear his heart in his ears. “No… please no.” Arthur’s voice was broken, fear taking over him.</p><p>As fast as his legs could take him Arthur ran through the forest. Not as accustomed to the natural wickedness of the forest he stumbled over roots. He was far better versed in the plants that could be harvested. His body couldn’t handle this stress. The emotional strain was too much as Arthur all but threw himself into the field. Only to watch his son disappear into the Earth below him. </p><p>“Alfred!” His voice was pitched into a haunted shriek as he reached out for him. As he neared the hole in the Earth he was mortified to find it gone. Perfectly sealed away. He wanted to rip the dirt apart with his hands, but he knew his efforts would be squandered. Instead he threw himself against the hard dark Earth and cried. </p><p>Only one person was able to take Alfred from him in such a way. Hades. </p><p>*</p><p>Alfred had screamed when he fell. It hadn’t been intentional but the ground opening up and swallowing him had startled him. Hands still clutching the golden flower his friend had given him. Perhaps he should have called out for his mother. </p><p>“Alfred.” A familiar voice echoed through what Alfred guessed was a cave. Gentle arms caught him, gently catching him by his waist to stop his descent into empty darkness. </p><p>Oh his eyes were closed. </p><p>He slowly opened them, coming face to face with his dear friend from the woods. Relief filled him as he tossed his arms around the larger man’s shoulders. “You did it!” He gasped in relief. “You came for me! I knew you wouldn’t leave me.” His eyes were filled with salty tears again as he leaned against him in relief.</p><p>Ivan quietly held Alfred to his chest. He was shocked at how excited the younger was to see him. His hands moved to gently set him on the ground. Ivan’s hands lingered on Alfred’s waist before he removed them. </p><p>Alfred had barely been able to breath but upon seeing his friend relief filled him and he laughed. “You scared me half to death.” </p><p>Ivan was surprised at how calm Alfred was behaving. Was he not aware of where he was? Was he not angry? His hands hesitated before he gently pushed Alfred to the opening of the cave. </p><p>“We’re going to where you live right? Thank you. I can’t believe you came back for me.” <br/>The smaller man had been rambling as Ivan led him to the mouth of the cave. This would be the moment that would either confirm or soothe his worries. “Ah about that,”</p><p>They stepped out of the mouth of the cave to come to the shore of the River Styx. Alfred looked down at the dark water. Mouth slowly closed as he took it in. “This… this isn’t living underground is it?” Despite it being a question Ivan didn’t feel it was right for him to answer. Instead he gently held out a fur cloak that had been resting in the boat that waited for them.</p><p>“I can understand if you’re angry.”</p><p>“Angry?! Are you serious? You lied!”</p><p>Ivan didn’t respond, he gently placed the fur cloak over Alfred’s shoulders. The smaller of the two was furious, but still found himself curling into the fur that smelled like the man before him.</p><p>“What was I supposed to tell you?”</p><p>“God of ore?! You’ve got to be kidding me! I trust one person just once in my life and they end up being the god of the Underworld!”</p><p>“I am also god of ore…” He spoke up causing Alfred to look up quickly, nostrils flaring, as he jabbed a finger into Ivan’s chest. </p><p>“Take me home! This isn't what I wanted! I won’t let you trick me like Zeus tricked my mother.”</p><p>“I’m not like him Alfred.” He gently took the other man’s wrist in his hand. “Please trust me.” Alfred ripped his hand away as if Ivan’s touch burned him. </p><p>“That’s rich. Trust you?! I’ll never trust you again. Now take me home!”</p><p>Ivan helped Alfred into the boat. He knew he should argue and refuse to follow him, but Alfred had never been anywhere away from his fields, let alone the Underworld. He’d never make it here without Ivan. He’d never make it home. </p><p>“I can’t take you home.” The larger man joined him in the boat before he began his motions, letting the river guide them to the temple of Hades. </p><p>All of Arthur’s warnings ran through Alfred’s head as he sulked in his boat ride. Don’t let him touch you, don’t eat anything in the Underworld no matter what Hades promises you.</p><p>“Hades… Ivan.” He spoke up and the other jerked his head at hearing his name. It wasn’t as loving as Ivan had hoped, but he expected nothing less at this moment. </p><p>Alfred tugged the fur cloak closer as if the world was closing in on him. He slowly fell silent during their journey. Too tired to fight and too scared to piss off the man before him. Watching as the dark water swirled under the boat. It felt like he was sinking. Drowning. </p><p>As they docked, Ivan gently steadied the boat and guided Alfred up onto the dock. “Anything here is for you. You’re welcome to anything. The gardens… the library.” He offered him hoping Alfred would speak up and find enjoyment here. Ivan himself was beginning to fear for the worst. Alfred wasn’t going to speak to him now. After everything they shared. </p><p>“This is hell isn’t it. You’ve trapped me here.” The words stung, but he could understand why Alfred felt betrayed. He’d find a way to make it up to his beautiful sunshine. </p><p>Ivan silently led him into his home. “I have a room prepared for you… If you wi-” Alfred stopped him as he spoke. “Take me there. I want to be alone.” Ivan could feel the ice in Alfred’s tone. He decided not to argue. Ivan calmly led Alfred to his private room. </p><p>“Alfred.” He attempted one last time, only to have large doors shut in his face. <br/>The older god stared at the door, silence filling the pantheon once more. He was better off alone. He’d known it. Perhaps if he’d just visited Alfred above ground like he had been, none of this would have happened. He’d have to explain to Alfred once the other gave him the chance. He had to fix this.</p><p>*</p><p>Alfred was taken aback by the room as he entered it. It was peaceful and already had many plants growing within it. He noticed Ivan had taken the time to make it comfortable for the younger god. Part of him was touched. Part of him wanted to run to his friend with open arms.</p><p>But he couldn’t do that. Because his friend lied to him, and was Hades. </p><p>Arthur had warned Alfred about Ivan, about all three of the great brothers. They were notorious for trapping and seducing young gods and goddesses. </p><p>With a choked sigh and sudden sob, Alfred climbed into the large canopy bed, and cried. Who was he to trust now? Was this even really freedom? Had Ivan just trapped him in his own personal hell?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Don’t Fool Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred refused to leave his room. He’d lost count of the days he’d locked himself away. He was relentless. Stubborn. A trait he’d earned from his mother.</p><p>But despite his stubborn and strong willed intentions, he also became bored very easily. How many times could he walk the expanse of his surprisingly large quarters? </p><p>Admittedly Ivan had given him lots of space. A chaise by the window was his favourite place to be. He’d drape himself across it and sing softly, calling out for freedom. Sometimes it would be Arthur’s name… but most times it was just a longing to feel the grass under his feet once more. The bitter cold stone floors were bone chilling.</p><p>He hated this. Hated it all.</p><p>Just when he felt he was free he had been locked up once more. Just when he felt like he could fly, his wings had been clipped. So now he called out softly to the Underworld around him.</p><p>He shouldn’t complain. Ivan didn’t keep him locked in here. In fact the other pleaded for him to leave his private room. But Alfred wanted nothing to do with the man that had lied to him. He knew better than to trust one of the mighty brothers. His mother had warned him. Arthur would tell him stories of the tragedies that followed Francis and Logan’s greed. </p><p>But again boredom was clawing at him once more. He’d debated on sneaking out at night, but it was far too cold here to go wandering with no shoes. It killed him. Metaphorically at least. Physically he was strong. His powers feeding off the flourishing plants Ivan had left in his room. Alfred hated to admit that Ivan knew him so well. Hated to admit that he had been excited by all the lovely plants he’d found decorating the place. </p><p>They had once been dark, not quite wilted, but only barely surviving. Now they decorated Alfred’s room in a flourish of deep rich greens. He was fond of the ivy that had climbed up the dark wood bedpost of his room. </p><p>Alfred wasn’t miserable, and that’s what made him angrier. How dare Ivan care for him. How dare he trick him and then still be so kind. It made being angry at him harder. But just like his mother, Alfred was still stubborn. He would hold a grudge until Ivan learned what he’d done was wrong. </p><p>*</p><p>Three days had gone by since Alfred had arrived in the Underworld. Ivan had passed by the door every so often, hoping just once his love would open up. Admittedly he’d expected Alfred to be a bit more excited about his arrival. Alas the other was hidden away and had refused any interaction with Ivan. </p><p>Ivan had gone and ordered linens for Alfred that would keep him warm in the Underworld. It was much cooler here, and while Ivan was used to the temperature, Alfred was used to the sun. He’d expected the younger to want brighter colours to remind him of the world above. So he’d ordered a set in soft sagey green and another in pale blue. </p><p>They’d arrived by way of the messenger God Matthew. Thankfully he never questioned Ivan’s intentions. Ivan thanked him before sending him off. Once Matthew was gone, Ivan headed towards Alfred’s bedroom. </p><p>He paused, fist outstretched to knock on the large door of his room, eyes pausing on the silver tray of food that hadn’t been touched. Ivan gave a tired sigh. Gods didn’t need food the same way as humans, but it was still concerning that he had yet to eat anything. </p><p>“Alfred?” His fist gently tapped the thick wood. “I have clothes for you.”</p><p>As silence answered him and soon the older god resigned. Shoulders dropped slightly as he stooped to leave the linens before Alfred’s door. </p><p>With a soft creak the door cracked open. Ivan paused as if moving would startle the younger god. He looked up checking to see if his ears had deceived him, only to find Alfred peeking out from behind the door. Sparkling blue eyes looked to him and then to the linens in his hands. </p><p>“You weren’t lying. Hm, I figured that’s all you ever did.” </p><p>The harsh words bit through Ivan worse than the cold around them. He scoffed before rolling his eyes. “That’s not very mature Alfred.”</p><p>“Don’t.” He snapped. “You don’t get to lecture me on behaviours.”</p><p>Alfred’s eyes glanced to the fabrics once more, noticing several sets of linens. “Those are for me to wear?” He took notice of the colours and how much thicker they were than the linens he typically wore. A green, a blue, a pink, and a pomegranate maroon. Alfred’s eyes lingered on the darker fabric. It didn’t feel as if it belonged to him. As if the colour would burn him and mark him for something he wasn’t. Ivan was dressing him as if he belonged here, but he didn’t. </p><p>“Well, they are not bed linens.” He replied, a smile tugging at his lips. “If you change into them, I will show you the gardens.” </p><p>Alfred paused, eyes shifted from the linens in the taller man’s hands to his lavender eyes. He inspected the other man for a brief second. “Is this another trap?” </p><p>Ivan sighed in annoyance. “Not everything I do is a trick.”</p><p>“No just most things.” </p><p>“Fedya.” Ivan warned his tone becoming icy. He could understand why Alfred was being harsh on him, but it was rather annoying. Especially when the younger wouldn’t let him explain himself. “If you would give me a chance-”</p><p>“Give you a chance?!” Alfred’s tone piqued as he glared up at him. How dare Ivan speak to him like that. “You must be joking? You think that you can just- no. No! You don’t get to decide how I feel in this situation. I will not be silenced. You cannot just kidnap me and then scold me for not being ok with it.”</p><p>“You asked me to take you away.”</p><p>“When I thought you were just a normal god like me! King of the Underworld?! This isn’t what I wanted when I asked for freedom Ivan.” His voice faltered as tears stung his eyes. This wasn’t at all what Alfred had asked for. He was hurt. He had trusted someone with all of his heart, and they trapped him. </p><p>Ivan watched him cautiously. He understood Alfred’s confusion in the situation. Perhaps if he could make Alfred see this wasn’t a trap. This was not another prison. “I promise to take you to the gardens and explain all of this. If you will let me?” </p><p>He held the linens out to Alfred. The younger stared at them before taking the clothes. His actions guarded, eyes never leaving Ivan’s hands in case they struck at him. He turned on his heels, shutting the thick door between them once more. </p><p>Ivan stood outside of the thick marble doors. Head slowly falling as he realised it was a failed attempt. As he moved to leave they opened once more. The younger god wore his green chiton and pushed his hair behind his ear. He didn’t reach out for Ivan like he may have once done. Instead he kept his eyes to his feet. “I have no shoes.” </p><p>“The wardrobe in your room.” Ivan’s words were gentle. </p><p>With hurried steps Alfred had returned to his room only to reappear now completely dressed. “You bought me all of this?”</p><p>Ivan’s eyes lingered on Alfred. The long silhouette complimented him. He looked like an Olympian god. But what it took from Alfred was his freedom to run. Ivan could tell the younger felt entrapped, but he didn’t seem miserable. “I had them brought from Olympus.” </p><p>Alfred’s fingers fiddled with the softer linen. “They are nice.” His eyes sparkled at hearing they were from Olympus. This was what he imagined wearing while sitting on a golden throne. The colours fit him nicely. He’d always been told the Olympian gods were stuffy and preferred golds and whites. Perhaps Ivan had had them dyed to match Alfred’s personal preference. </p><p>For a brief second he smiled before it shifted into a grimace. He shouldn’t be happy right now. </p><p>He waited for Alfred before leading him through the halls. “The garden is out this way.” HIs tone was soft, but he was given nothing more than a short hum in return. It was better than nothing.</p><p>Ivan knew Alfred wouldn’t forgive him easily. He was going to have to prove to Alfred that living here could be freeing. “You’re welcome to visit the garden whenever.” </p><p>Alfred wrapped his arms around himself slightly. He wanted to lean in to Ivan but he wouldn’t give him that pleasure. “Do I have to sing when I leave my room?”</p><p>The older god’s face twisted up in something akin to distaste. “You are not commanded to sing unless that is what you want to do.” He hadn’t realised Alfred had been joking. Mocking the situation of being trapped, just as he was trapped with his mother.</p><p>Alfred’s steps faltered only slightly enough for him to have to pick up his pace to keep with Ivan’s long strides. “I… it was a joke… but uh- thanks.” He was a bit flustered from Ivan’s statement. It seemed as if Ivan was implying Alfred could do as he pleased, but the younger knew better. No. His mother had warned him of the tricks older gods would pull. </p><p>Their steps echoed one another before Ivan turned the corner. The walls opened up directly into the gardens. Steps leading down to the deep pool set in the center of the space. Deep dark ivy grew up the marble pillars surrounding them. Alfred’s eyes darted around before he paused taking in a deep breath of that sweet garden air. Flowers smelled the same even in the Underworld.</p><p>Ivan paused by the top of the steps. He motioned for Alfred to go ahead. He’d expected his lover to run through the gardens, much like he did when they were in the woods together. Instead Alfred slowly stepped up to stand beside him hesitating. </p><p>“Enjoy yourself Alfred.” </p><p>As if his words had lifted chains tying him down, the other was off. Quickly headed for the cool pool of water. As Alfred looked around he noted that it seemed everything here felt darker, as if it was always dusk in the Underworld. But he liked the deep mossy tones. It was like the forest in the evenings. </p><p>The flowers bloomed in dark jewel tones. Alfred wondered briefly if that was because of Ivan. He gently ran his fingers over the plant leaves as he walked through rows of flowerbeds. Alfred was particularly fond of a large looming tree that casted shade over parts of the pool. He directed his attention to it. </p><p>Ivan watched Alfred hurry from flower to flower. Despite his excitement, he gave each plant a second of his time. From his higher vantage point he could see the garden come to life with every step Alfred took. A smile tugged at his lip. Yes, even here Alfred could light his world. </p><p>He took quiet steps down to the garden before seating himself under his favourite tree. His stone bench awaiting him. Little red flowers had bloomed where Alfred had been. The flowerbeds had once more come to life before his eyes. He watched as Alfred approached his spot. The younger's eyes were locked on the tree that provided him shade.</p><p>As Alfred came closer the tree sprung to life. Gorgeous red flowers blooming near where Alfred stood. “Ivan.” He called out. “What tree is this?”</p><p>Ivan watched him with fascination. His love was so incredibly gifted. To bring so much light to a place like this… was a miracle. </p><p>“A pomegranate tree.” </p><p>Alfred’s lips formed an ‘o’ shape as he gently caressed flower petals. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“As are you.”</p><p>His motions wavered and his cheeks pinked at the comment. He’d missed his friend. Alfred turned to speak to him as if they were in the forest together once again, but then his eyes caught the dark sky above. His mood shifted once more. </p><p>He couldn’t be happy here.</p><p>“Don’t say things like that.” He scolded Ivan. </p><p>The older god stood slowly before joining Alfred. “I should explain myself.”</p><p>“Yes, you should.” Alfred couldn’t hold any loathing in his tone. He was happy here and even if he wouldn’t admit it, he was far more willing to listen to Ivan now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Black Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivan explains himself finally.</p>
<p>Song theme for this Chapter:</p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/track/3NH3nDrTkRTPK8Afe0c3SD?si=cwJS2CZoTLW0yXHYyfky6A</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivan walked patiently through the gardens, shifting his stride to match Alfred’s. Dark marble stones guiding their way through the now blossoming terrace. His hands crossed behind his back and head slightly downcast. He’d wait for Alfred to begin, always giving him the opportunity to speak. </p>
<p>“So… explaining yourself?” Alfred’s voice wasn’t bitter, but he missed the sweet lull he’d been gifted during their time in the woods. </p>
<p>The larger of the two cleared his throat. “I would like to start by letting you know you have freedom here. There’s a library of scrolls down the northern hall and of course the gardens.” </p>
<p>Alfred’s interests were admittedly peaked but a few rooms to explore wasn’t going to be enough. “So… you brought me here so I was even more isolated?”</p>
<p>He sighed deeply. “I was going for the opposite to be frank. Figured you would enjoy getting to go wherever you please.” He knew it would take more than a garden to win Alfred over, but he’d hoped that would at least warm him up to the idea of being here. </p>
<p>“Yeah cause the Underworld is really such a vast expanse.”</p>
<p>Ivan’s back straightened and his tone was chilly. “I apologise my kingdom is not as glorious as my Brothers’. Take that up with them.”</p>
<p>Alfred’s bitter tone fell at the dark emotion of the larger. When they’d laid amongst the trees Ivan had never shown even a hint of sadness. Now here he was something much more akin to solemn. Alfred figured it was due to how gloomy his kingdom was. </p>
<p>“Your brothers?” </p>
<p>Alfred had only heard horror stories of The Three Gods. His mother had always warned him of their antics. To never trust any of them. Including the one standing before Alfred. But had Ivan ever betrayed him in such a way? He couldn’t imagine the sweet man he met in the woods to ever do such a thing… but that man wasn’t real. Only a ploy to seduce and steal Alfred away…</p>
<p>But he’d wanted to go.</p>
<p>Ivan paused as they approached a stone fountain. Inky blue water sparkling in his eyes. “My brothers. You yourself would tell me your dreams of going to Olympus.” He took a deep breath. “It is not that great…”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Alfred seemed surprised. They’d talked about Olympus so often. He’d even asked Ivan to take him there someday. </p>
<p>“Your mother warned you of my brothers and I, yes?” Alfred nodded in surprise. “My brothers and I are not the same men. They can pretend to be these great gods, but here I am, cleaning up all of their mistakes. Here I am guiding their people for eternity. They aren’t my brothers.” His voice was thick, catching in his throat even as he continued. </p>
<p>“Did he say I was some kind of philanderer? A womaniser even?” He chuckled to himself. “Your mother was hurt by my own brother, I cannot blame him for being so defensive. I have never had a partner of any kind. When my brothers and I split up to take care of each domain I was given… an unfair choice in the matter. To make up for it Francis promised me I could marry anyone I saw fit, as long as they accepted of course. I have been waiting to find someone like that. Unlike him… I treasure these kinds of things.”</p>
<p>Ivan always found himself alone. He pretended he preferred it that way, but the solitude was suffocating him slowly. Besides the occasional visit from the messenger God, or his… sister of sorts, he was alone. Alfred filled that void. His smile lifted the weight from his shoulders. Every second spent with Alfred gave him centuries to continue on.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. “You don’t have to believe me, I haven’t been the most honest.”</p>
<p>There was silence between them, only the babble of the fountain. Neither seemed to move for quite a moment. Both wanted to reach out to the other, but neither acted. Oh to just lay in fields of flowers again. </p>
<p>Alfred’s mouth moved as if he wished to speak up. His hands fisting in his linens. “You aren’t what I thought you once were…” He admitted softly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have seen how your eyes move to the ground.” Ivan’s gaze was ground levelling. It hit Alfred’s chest like a pile of stones. Every time Alfred avoided looking at him, it stung. Perhaps he’d truly gone too far. Perhaps Alfred wouldn’t forgive him. </p>
<p>Ivan would not condemn him for this. Alfred was his own free being. If he wished to turn down Ivan, he’d let him go.</p>
<p>“But… we were friends in the woods, and I trusted you then when you were a stranger. My mother warned me of that sort of thing,” He laughed nervously, hand running through his own hair, “but you haven’t caused me any harm. And technically I did ask you to kidnap me.”</p>
<p>His head jerked slightly in bewilderment. Alfred was… </p>
<p>“But! No more secrets! If I’m going to be friends with you, I want to be friends with all of you.” </p>
<p>Ivan laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. Alfred went a little weak kneed. As much as he loved his friend, he hated how the taller man made him so lovelorned. </p>
<p>His arms wrapped around Alfred’s waist. A common occurrence once in the woods. On arrival to the Underworld though, Ivan had kept his physical distance. Alfred melted into his hold, letting him hold him upright. </p>
<p>“Then you accept?”</p>
<p>“Accept?” Alfred searched his face for answers, but the other wasn’t offering any. He only prayed it wasn’t another secret. </p>
<p>“My proposal?” Ivan pulled back, arms length to look at him. “The flower.”</p>
<p>The flower… Alfred was admittedly lost to what Ivan meant. </p>
<p>“The flower I gave you, the gold one. You accepted it. My proposal.” He was attempting anything to jog Alfred’s memory. </p>
<p>“Yes I know the flower but what proposal?” It was a beautiful flower, tucked away under a satin pillow in his bedroom. Alfred had caught himself gently running his fingers over the gold leaves and wondering if it had been sculpted by hand. </p>
<p>“I asked you to be my wife Alfred.” </p>
<p>Alfred’s was pulled from his thoughts as Ivan responded. Was Ivan mocking Alfred for liking him? Did that mean Ivan knew?! Alfred’s eyes widened and he laughed nervously. “That’s not funny…” He chuckled anxiously. “Don’t tease me like that.”</p>
<p>Ivan shook his head. “Alfred it’s not a joke. That flower was my proposal to you.”</p>
<p>His face was suddenly inexpressive as he stared off past Ivan’s left ear. Not a joke. Ivan proposed to him. Ivan liked him. Loved him? Wanted to marry him?! </p>
<p>“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!” He jerked away as he overcame his shock. “You never really made that clear!” His voice was shaky. Marriage. Ivan wanted marriage. A wife? Alfred was not ready for that role. Oh god, he’d be here forever if that was the case. Would Ivan let him explore once they were married? Did he really hate the idea of being here with Ivan? Being with Ivan…</p>
<p>Oh. Being with Ivan did sound nice…</p>
<p>“Do you not accept?” His voice was sad. He hurriedly prepared himself for rejection. Ivan could respect Alfred’s decision. He only wanted the best for him. Even if it hurt deeply. </p>
<p>“What? No! I didn’t say that.” Alfred corrected him quickly. He definitely wasn’t turning down his proposal. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. </p>
<p>“Uh- just, can you give me some time to think about it?” </p>
<p>Ivan paused at this idea. “How long?”</p>
<p>“I have no clue... “ He snorted under his breath. ‘Impatient as always.’ He thought to himself. “I just need some time? Ok. Let me get used to the idea of being someone's wife… and used to here.”<br/>Ivan was surprised Alfred wanted to stay. “Here? You don’t want me to take you back?”</p>
<p>“Well I can’t really get to know you up there, and knowing mother, if I go back I will never see you again.” </p>
<p>He thought carefully about it. “I do not mind this at all. I think it is a good idea. You can get used to it here… and we can know each other better.” He’d take any chance to pursue his golden ray of sun. Anything to hold him in his arms for eternity. </p>
<p>Alfred smiled sweetly. “Yeah… yeah I really like that…” Ivan would have to work to regain Alfred’s trust completely… but so far, he wasn’t doing too bad. </p>
<p>His heart beat against his rib as he looked up at him. Sweet silvery hair framed those passionate lavender eyes. Alfred could do this. He could stay here for a few. What harm would that really bring? A few days of freedom and Ivan… and then he could decide on what he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 99 Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew knew better than to listen in on conversations, especially in Olympus. If Francis caught him… he’d be disappointed to say the least. But was it really listening in when he could hear Arthur’s voice all the way from Francis’ personal office. After all, Matthew was still at the far end of the hall. </p><p>“I don’t know what you promised him-” Matthew could hear the smaller god speak up. Despite his height, Arthur was able to speak to a high volume. Especially when as furious as he was. He had stormed into the main hall in fit of rage, pointing a dangerous finger at Francis. The powerful god on the receiving end looked ready to bolt. He couldn't blame him though, Arthur could be terrifying… especially when it came to protecting his son. </p><p>Matthew knew of Alfred. He’d spoken in passing to the boy who oddly shared a similar face to him. Very rarely did he see Alfred without Arthur and vice versa. The younger god was kind, always excited to talk to anyone from Olympus. Matthew enjoyed talking with him. Alfred was one of the few gods that actually asked Matthew questions about himself, not just for the messages he brought to them. </p><p>He could only assume that’s who Arthur was referring to as he raised his voice at Francis. </p><p>Matthew listened carefully as they spoke. “You have to bring him back! This entire thing is your fault. Alfred is trapped down there, your brother-”</p><p>“I have no control over Ivan’s actions. His realm is under his control. Alfred can only return if he wishes to. I know Ivan, he would-”</p><p>“How could you possibly know what he intends for my son?!”</p><p>“He asked me-” </p><p>“ASKED YOU?!”</p><p>Matthew’s eyes went wide as the shouting became louder, his foot moving habitually as if to run. Perhaps he should warn the god of the Underworld. Or was that overstepping? Did he have that authority? </p><p>Well… he was the messenger. </p><p>*</p><p>Ivan stepped off of the rocking boat onto the slate marble it was docked upon. The deep obsidian water of the river lapped at the edge near his feet. This was of the few times, outside of visiting Olympus he would dress in luxuries. His crown placed carefully upon his ashen hair. The darkness surrounded him. As it always did. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. This was an arduous task at best. His sister… for lack of a better word was undeniably stubborn. She’d be displeased at why he chose to make an appearance.</p><p>He passed by the iron gates that surrounded her small temple. She was one for luxuries herself, but preferred a smaller home here in the underworld. Ivan couldn’t blame her. She was able to move more freely between here and above. </p><p>Turquoise light spilled from the open doors of her temple. Ivan chuckled softly to himself. She always left the doors open when she could sense he was coming. There was no sneaking up on her. It was safe to assume she already knew why he was visiting.</p><p>“Brother.” She spoke as he entered the room. He made a movement akin to a bow, a lowering of his head to show that they were to speak as equals this time. </p><p>“Natalya.” He approached her, handing her the gift bound in linens. She looked from his hand to his face, a disapproving gaze he knew all too well. “It is not bribery.” </p><p>“Do you always bring me gifts or is it only when you want my help?” She teased before gently taking it. </p><p>He waited for her to open the box. Awaited her approval of his gift. She took the silver bangle, admiring the gem that was set carefully within it. “Moonstone.” She smiled softly before standing. Her grey linens moved like water as she moved. </p><p>“Very well, come on.” She waved him over, already knowing he needed her help. “What is disturbing you?” </p><p>Her voice was calm, unwavering. Ivan always found it soothing. They were not siblings in the literal sense. Not like himself and Zeus. What they lacked in similar parents, they made up for in a kinship between chthonic gods. Those who most often resided in Ivan’s domain. </p><p>“I am unable to return to the fields above.” He admitted softly. Ivan rarely allowed himself to be shy. He never let anyone see it. But Natalya was different. He trusted her. He also knew she would quite literally see through his lies and know his intentions. So it was best to be honest upfront. </p><p>“You are missing him.” Her voice was low in tone, chastising. “I warned you brother. Do not become so attached to him.”</p><p>“He is promised to be my queen.” </p><p>“If he accepts! Must I remind you-” She snapped, vibrant sapphire eyes glaring in his direction. “Or have you already let your emotions get the best of you?”</p><p>“Natalya.” He warned her. His voice was cold. This wasn’t the conversation he wanted to have. “Please. It is a small favour. So I know he is well.” </p><p>She sighed. It was best not to argue with him at the moment. Ivan was obsessive sometimes. It worried her. This boy he had become so infatuated with was going to be the end of him if he was not careful. She’d never seen Ivan in love. It worried her to no end. How quickly he’d thrown himself into his passion. </p><p>“Very well, but, if he turns you down, I will not allow you to continue to spy on him this way.” </p><p>She made quick work of mixing herbs in her pestle. He watched quietly. It was best not to disturb her as she worked, but his mind was racing. Would Alfred turn him down? Would he love again? He knew she was only worried about him. That being said, the sting in his chest as he was reminded that this could all end someday. Alfred could turn him away. But if he gave up before even trying- then no matter the result Ivan would live alone in Hades. So perhaps it was ok to put his heart in the hands of another. At least for a moment. </p><p>“Ivan? Ivan can you hear me-?”</p><p>*</p><p>Lavender eyes gradually opened as a smooth voice awoke him. </p><p>Ivan was in the throne room. He’d fallen asleep, chin in his own hand. It was a dream. Alfred was here now. “Alfred?!” He gasped, sitting up straight, only to register the gentle touch on his forearm. </p><p>“Ivan?” Blue eyes searched his face carefully. He smiled softly. Sweetly. </p><p>It was the first time since coming to the Underworld that Alfred had initiated touching Ivan. The warm touch of his future lover did not disappear either as the other gently woke him more. </p><p>“I was dreaming.”</p><p>“Yeah I could tell, big guy.” Alfred’s face transformed into a bright toothy smile. He couldn’t help the gentle smile he returned to him. “You ok?”</p><p>Ivan gently placed his own hand over Alfred’s “Yes, just a boring day.” He admitted with a soft laugh. “As always.” </p><p>Alfred looked genuinely empathetic and it made Ivan warm. Someone sympathised with him. Understood how long the days felt and how lonely they often were. <br/>The past week had been a slow progression between the two and only now were they back to cracking jokes and sharing smiles. </p><p>“We could go to the garden or-” Alfred had begun to offer, but there was quite the interruption. </p><p>In the entrance way of the grand temple stood Matthew, flustered and out of breath. What was the messenger god from Olympus doing here? He was an acquaintance but rarely did people call upon Ivan, so why was he-</p><p> “MATTHEW!” Alfred’s face lit up with excitement, diverting Ivan from his thoughts. “Come in!”</p><p>“So you are here.” The messenger mumbled softly as if to himself. Ivan shifted, prepared for an argument, instead what he received shocked him. “Arthur is coming. He wants Alfred to come back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Steady, Steady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfred is falling... again? And now he has to prepare for Arthur intervening.</p><p>Song:<br/>Steady, Steady by the Crane Wives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred’s head rested on Ivan’s lap as warm sunlight covered both of them like a blanket. His eyes closed as he sang softly, a song with no real meaning. Ivan’s hand was placed gently on his arm but deep down part of him wished he’d rake his fingers through his hair, or caress his skin. Anything else… </p><p>His song tapered off. They’d be able to talk for a few moments. Alfred wanted to hear Ivan’s voice once more. It was soothing. </p><p>Blue eyes opened as he smiled up at the handsome man before him. The lavender gaze he’d become so quickly accustomed to was currently hidden by pale skin and almost white eyelashes. Ivan was incredibly handsome. Alfred wouldn’t dare admit such a thing out loud. He could barely process what that thought even meant. </p><p>His eyes instead shifted to the deep grey robes the other wore. Not nearly as dark as he normally dressed. It complimented him nicely. Alfred wished to see Ivan something other than black. He imagined the other would be rather handsome in a purple, especially to match those piercing eyes.</p><p>“Fedya?” Ivan’s deep voice broke him from his staring. He’d been caught. Face heated up to a dark red as he looked away. Perhaps Ivan hadn’t noticed. He could just tell him he was fond of his new robes. </p><p>“Just thinking-” Alfred interrupted him before he could question him any more. A deep rumbling chuckle permeated the air around them. It shook Alfred physically and to his core. Ivan’s laugh made him feel on fire. </p><p>“About?”</p><p>Alfred looked to him once more, attempting to read his face. Perhaps this was too much to confess. </p><p>“Do you ever think of love?... Of marriage?” </p><p>Ivan’s facial expression changed but for the life of him, Alfred couldn’t read it. Why was the other man so hard to unravel? He gave him a nervous smile and was happy to have it returned, though far more gentle and… sad?</p><p>“Often.” Ivan’s words caught Alfred off guard and his heartbeat filled his ears.</p><p>“Isn't it exciting to think of?” He asked. Oh gods why was he speaking. He should stop now before he embarresses himself. What child daydreams of love? A lonely one-</p><p>“Thrilling and terrifying.” </p><p>Ivan’s words brought Alfred from his panicked thoughts. “Terrifying?”</p><p>“I worry the one I love will never be able to be with me. That marriage will never be an option.” Ivan’s tone was somber. </p><p>Alfred sat up, listening as carefully as he could. His head was spinning. Ivan loved someone. It hurt. He wouldn’t admit it out-loud, but his heart ached as he realised Ivan loved another. <br/>“You love someone.” He asked softly, scared to hear his answer.</p><p>“I- yes, but I more meant my future love.” Ivan was attempting to soothe him. It worked, somewhat. </p><p>Ivan still loved someone and deep down that hurt. He’d said future love then, perhaps this person didn’t return his feelings. Alfred could understand how badly that felt. He felt it now. What?! No. Alfred was not in love. He wouldn’t allow that, couldn’t. His mother would never allow such a thing. </p><p>“Marriage is terrifying sometimes…” He agreed with Ivan’s earlier sentiment, attempting to distract himself from his frantic thoughts. “I would love to marry someone… if mother would ever allow it. To find love sounds so… relieving. To not be alone- though you make me feel not alone.” Alfred quickly reassured him. “I just want someone to love me for me… and to let me still be free even after I’m tied to him.”</p><p>Ivan was listening, Alfred could tell by his expression. It made Alfred’s heart hammer harder. No one listened to him as well as Ivan did. </p><p>“I could see why your freedom is so important to you…” Ivan gently ran his thumb over Alfred’s knuckles. It sent sparks through him and he smiled brightly. Ivan understood him. He knew he could rely on him to accept him. </p><p>“Sometimes marriage feels like a trap… sometimes it feels like a key.”</p><p>Alfred moved to respond to those words but was interrupted instead by the noises of his mother approaching. “Alfred?!”</p><p>“Ivan-” Alfred couldn’t finish his sentence, too scared his mother would hear him. Too scared to come to terms with what he felt. He loved him didn’t he…</p><p>“Alfred! Where did you go? I swear I should never let you into the woods alone.” Arthur came around the corner and Alfred was standing, waiting. </p><p>“I’m right here mother-”</p><p>“Oh Alfred! You had me worried sick!”</p><p>Alfred looked back to the tree they’d been laying under. Ivan was gone. No sign of him either. He always managed to disappear before they were caught and Alfred couldn’t be more thankful. </p><p>“I’m sorry mother… I fell asleep under a tree. The sun was just so warm.” He smiled sadly, trapped once more.</p><p>*</p><p>Alfred sat on Ivan’s throne. The larger having gave it up so that he and Matthew could talk. “He’s coming here?” Alfred asked, trying to understand once more. </p><p>“Yes.” Matthew, who looked rather shockingly similar to Alfred looked tired. </p><p>“Is he coming with anyone else?” Ivan asked. The other stood, leaning against a marble pillar. Deep blue linens causing him to look intimidatingly sullen. He wasn’t taking the news of their interruption well. </p><p>“No. Francis made it clear that you and Alfred were bound by underworld laws and he couldn’t intervene.” </p><p>“So he’s coming alone?” Alfred raised an eyebrow. “What makes him think he can just show up here and demand I return.”</p><p>“That’s all he really can do.” Ivan admitted. “If you tell him no… well there’s nothing else he can do. If he tries to force you to return with him, well that would break many of the rules we gods have in place.”</p><p>“Yeah! And I’d be pretty pissed too!” Alfred stood from Ivan’s throne, soft blue robes falling to his feet in a flurry of emotion. “God all he ever does is demand and boss me around.” Perhaps he was letting his emotions get the best of him. Anger was building up and he knew his mother meant well. Rationally he knew Arthur thought he was in danger. But he wasn’t! He couldn’t be any safer! </p><p>Alfred knew Arthur wouldn’t allow him to make that choice for himself. </p><p>‘Marriage can sometimes be a key.’ </p><p>Alfred looked to Ivan as he remembered  those words. How many times had he thought of it? Ivan had said those words long before they ended up in the current situation. A promise that Alfred hadn’t understood at that time. </p><p>When Ivan had been talking of marriage he had meant in reference to Alfred. Now that the smaller god knew this… those words took a different meaning. Ivan was his freedom. Ivan was the key...</p><p>"I have a plan." Alfred spoke up, blue eyes bright with defiance. He wouldn't dare let Arthur ruin this... not before he could even fix it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to go back through and re read this fic to make sure my progression of imagery in their clothing was correct... will anyone notice... probably not. But it's important to me lol</p><p>Hope yall enjoy! Will Alfred stop Arthur... or will Ivan?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>